


El martillo de las brujas... El juicio de Salem

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Español, F/M, Gen, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las más de ciento cincuenta personas, solo ellos quince quedaban con vida, habían pasado por diferentes tipos de tortura, algo que en verdad para un juicio religioso se veía de lo más extremo, estaban de pie, enfrente de la tribuna, escuchando los insultos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El martillo de las brujas... El juicio de Salem

**Resumen Décimo drabble:** De las más de ciento cincuenta personas, solo ellos quince quedaban con vida, habían pasado por diferentes tipos de tortura, algo que en verdad para un juicio religioso se veía de lo más extremo, estaban de pie, enfrente de la tribuna, escuchando los insultos.

 **Personajes:** Monet, Perona, Nami, Nico Robin, Vivi, Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro, Bonney, Hancock, Monkey D. Luffy, Porche, Sherley, Sanji, Rebecca y Violet.

 **Sociedad:** El martillo de las brujas/Juicios de Salem

 **Habitación:** Sociedad

 **Universo:** AU, en Salem, Massachusetts.     

 **Número de palabras:** 1417

 **Notas de Autor:** De nueva cuenta, no sé qué pasó en Salem, Massachusetts, simplemente me vino bien la historia verídica y lo estúpida que era la gente en 1692-1693, quise retratar el miedo hacia lo desconocido, no sé si pude, leí El martillo de las Brujas (tengo tres libros de sucesos paranormales y esas cosas) y es completamente estúpido, para después leer los Juicios de Salem y leer con impotencia lo ridículo que eran los juicios, machismo y fanatismo es lo que leí. Espero que disfruten, me molestó leer los libros y espero que no se note en mi escritura.

 

 

 

* * *

_“_ _‹‹¿Qué cabría pensar de semejantes hechiceras que… coleccionan órganos viriles en gran número, tantos como veinte o treinta, y los colocan en nidos de pájaro, o los encierran en cajas, donde se mueven como miembros vivientes y se nutren de avena y maíz?… Todo es obra del demonio y del engaño… Ya que cierto hombre me dijo que, cuando perdió su miembro, fue a ver a una conocida bruja para solicitar que se lo restituyera. Le dijo al afligido hombre que subiese a un árbol determinado y tomase el que le gustara más del nido en el cual había varios miembros. Y al elegir uno grande, la bruja le dijo: “No debes coger ése”; y añadió: “Porque pertenece a un cura de la parroquia”. »_

—Fragmento de _“Malleus Maleficarum”_ (El martillo de las brujas)”—

 

 

* * *

 

De las más de ciento cincuenta personas, solo ellos quince quedaban con vida, habían pasado por diferentes tipos de tortura, algo que en verdad para un juicio religioso se veía de lo más extremo, estaban de pie, enfrente de la tribuna, escuchando los insultos y recibiendo los escupitajos que la gente enfadada les enviaba, no había defensa, no había nada.

—¡Yo los vi!—una mujer de cabellos rubios de nombre Kalifa les señalaba con el dedo índice—, vi como a media noche iban hacia el bosque y comenzaban a danzar alrededor de una hoguera, para después cometer una orgía ¡Los vi, yo no miento!

La gente que había asistido al juicio ahogó simultáneamente un gemido de sorpresa, eso era herejía, debían de ser castigados en el nombre de Dios, los jueces del ministerio solo negaban con la cabeza, aquello debía de ser castigado, había un par de mujeres casadas y si no se les sentenciaban por brujería, serían condenadas por adulterio.

—¡Maldita mujer!—Rugió Zoro, quien por su color de cabellos había sido apresado, era de una constitución bien formada, pero al parecer lo que decía Kalifa era una mentira—¡Todas ustedes son unas malditas rameras! ¡Digan la verdad, están molestas porque ni Luffy, Sanji, Ace y yo quisimos cometer adulterio con ustedes!  

Gracias a los grilletes el hombre no podía arremeter contra ellas, estaba enfadado, por culpa de ellas, su hermana Kuina había muerto en una sesión de tortura, no estaba casado, los únicos casados eran Robin, Ace y Sanji.

Lamentaba que Robin había perdido a Franky, su esposo, quien había sido torturado por aplastamiento, no sabía cómo consolar a Ace, quien había visto morir quemada a Domino, y ni que se diga de su mejor amigo/rival, quien había visto como torturaban a Violet hasta la locura y ahora ella no lo reconocía, y parecía que Sanji iba por ese rumbo, desesperado por como un sinfín de mujeres habían sido torturadas y ellos habían sido los últimos en ser capturados.

Zoro tenía en el pecho una enorme cicatriz, dada por uno de los inquisidores, había sobrevivido a morir desangrado y por eso se le consideraba el demonio mismo, nadie podría sobrevivir ante el poder de Mihawk, el resto de mujeres y Luffy estaban siendo acusados de brujería, solo para la satisfacción de Kalifa, Sadie y Alvida, quienes señalaban que ellos quince las habían embrujado por envidia y celos, que por culpa de ellos podían ver demonios y demás.

—Roronoa Zoro, exijo que se dirija a estas damas con respeto—el juez de nombre Spadam le reprendió, dándole una sonrisa de regocijo, aquello era un juicio de lo más entretenido y costase lo que costase haría que ese grupo de personas confesaran su verdadera naturaleza—, hemos pensado demasiado y aún no han confesado, así que al haber pasado los tres primeros procesos, me temo que iremos hacia el cuarto.

Los quince se tensaron, eso era injusto, no podían hacer aquello.

—¡Maldita sea!—rugió Ace—¿No tienen suficiente de nosotros? ¿No nos han arrebatado lo que más queríamos?

—Señor Portgas—Spadam sonrió cínicamente—, debe entender que esto es por el bien del pueblo, a menos que ustedes confiesen que tienen un pacto con el diablo, me temo que seguirán el cuarto proceso.

—¡Maldito imbécil!—Luffy se acercó lo más que pudo hacia las personas que estaban en la tribuna—¡No diremos algo que es completamente falso!

—Lamento escuchar eso, entonces—Spadam se levantó de su asiento—, mañana a las cinco de la madrugada iniciaremos con el siguiente proceso, disfruten la noche—el juez sonrió—, hijos de Satán.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí, no podían hacer mucho, si rompían las cadenas con mucha más razón les dirían brujos.

Los quince fueron llevados a una celda, y ahí las mujeres comenzaron a llorar desesperadas ante la situación, los hombres estaban ocupados consolándolas, no podían mentirles, porque les esperaba un día infernal.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Conocerán el proceso, supongo—dijo Spadam, la mañana era fresca y la gente estaba reunida para ver Las pruebas de las brujas—, si sobreviven son brujas y hechiceros, si mueren, deberán perdonar al tribunal, pero la prueba era necesaria, la señorita Bonney será la primera en pasar—anunció el hombre—, a ella junto a Perona le corresponde el Baño de las brujas.

Las nombradas saltaron ante las palabras dichas por el hombre, esa era una de las pruebas a las cuales deseaban no haber sido metidas. Dos hombres grandes y fuertes las empujaron para que caminaran hacia un contenedor de agua hirviendo, vieron como Spadam lanzaba un par de rocas en el contenedor y se alejaba con rapidez.

—Deben de sacar las rocas del agua—anunció—, señoras, en el nombre de Dios, encomienden sus almas y demuestren su inocencia.

Perona y Bonney habían sido acercadas al agua y sin previo aviso las empujaron en el agua hirviendo, los gritos resonaban por todo el pueblo, Perona sentía que su piel estaba siendo desprendida, sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco se entumecía y vio como a Bonney se le estaba arrugando la piel, el miedo fue lo que vino, si su amiga estaba en esas condiciones, ella probablemente estaría igual, el dolor aumentaba y sabía que sería su fin.

—Vaya—Spadam miró incrédulo hacia el contenedor—, eran inocentes al fin y al cabo.

—¡Maldito!—gritaron los que quedaban.

—Vamos con la siguiente prueba—Spadam no se inmutó—, Portgas D. Ace, Kuroashi no Sanji, Porche y Kuroashi no Violet, la prueba del fuego es la que les corresponde.

Sanji lo miró furico, esto no debió de pasar, buscó con la mirada a las mujeres que les habían acusado y perdió el respeto que tenía por ellas.

—¡Jodanse, malditas!—gritó—¡Iré por ustedes si mi esposa muere!

La prueba era más letal que la primera, Ace tuvo que cargar con hierro caliente sobre su espalda, milagrosamente había sobrevivido, pero eso le condenaba a la muerte por desollamiento, él era un hechicero a los ojos del pueblo, Porche no sobrevivió a la misma prueba, murió por el peso del hierro y las quemaduras que estas habían ocasionado.

Violet murió al ser obligada a caminar sobre un tronco y bajo de esta el fuego ardía, había resbalado y si no había muerto por la caída, lo había hecho por el fuego que crepitaba fuertemente. Sanji sobrevivió a la quema de sus manos y cuerpo, hubiera salido ileso si no hubiera visto llorar a su esposa, los gritos de ella lo habían roto mentalmente y Zoro sabía que el rubio había perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Kuroashi no Sanji—un miembro del juzgado se acercó a él con precaución—, condenado a la hoguera, si eres un hechicero, regresaras con tu maestro vuelto cenizas.

Llamaron a los que quedaban, la prueba que le seguía era el del peso, se les colocaban placas de hierro, y dejaban que las placas cayeran en el cuerpo de los acusados, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron, Luffy, Zoro y Robin.

—Condenados a la horca—Spadam senteció.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Al día siguiente los sobrevivientes recibieron sus condenas, Mihawk, quien había viajado hacia la Iglesia madre, había regresado con un sacerdote, quien asustado ante las masacres había decidido acompañar al hombre de los ojos de halcón, habían llegado demasiado tarde, vieron como los cadáveres estaban siendo mostrados fuera del pueblo, Mihawk identificó a tres personas guindadas, quienes parecían haber tomado la condena con orgullo, divisó a un cuerpo desollado y siendo devorado por los insectos y lo último, un cuerpo carbonizado hasta las cenizas.

—Esto es obra del diablo—masculló el sacerdote.

—No—Mihawk frunció el ceño—, es obra del hombre.    


End file.
